Wisdom
by theinsane
Summary: And though being wise means being powerful, it doesn’t exactly mean you have common sense, and just because you’re a Queen doesn’t mean you don’t want to be a princess.


Wisdom

Summary: And though being wise means being powerful, it doesn't exactly mean you have common sense, and just because you're a queen doesn't mean you don't want to be a princess. _Part of the Triforce Series

* * *

_

It was later that she thought of it, and she always scolded herself for her intelligence. If she was simple-minded, but smart, she could have prevented a war. If she didn't think too deep into things, she could've saved hundreds of lives.

After the Triforce of Wisdom, that's all it was; 'ifs', she means.

She got that holy power by default, Ganondorf getting the Triforce of Power, and Link getting the Triforce of Courage (though she must admit she would never have a chance at that), there was nobody else competent enough to get the Triforce of Wisdom.

There was nobody left, but she knew she could've done a lot better, and she knew the goddesses knew that too; that's why they took it away from her when she proved herself unworthy, and quietly gave it to someone who was. She woke up, and she didn't have it, and nothing was left to cloud her judgment; no fancy proverbs, no elaborate strategies—just like that.

All that was left was common sense.

_**If** she hadn't told Link to get the Spiritual Stones, then Ganondorf wouldn't get the Triforce of Power._

It was rather stupid really, listening to that annoying _wise _voice, letting it control her life like a puppet. She could've been more persuasive…

_**If **she had tried to persuade her father of doubting the man for other reasons, **besides** her prophesies, she might've prevented him from getting close to her father, let alone kill her father._

But she didn't, and the wise part of her told her not to linger in the past, as you can't change it, but what good does that do?! Just a few fancy words that were meshed together and given an impractical meaning, but that doesn't matter, as it seems, she _can't _change the past, and so she won't ponder among those moments long past.

_**If** she had gotten enough courage to let out spies on the side of good, then Link could've gotten to the temples easier._

…But that didn't mean that she would think about anything else that she could've done, not to prevent the war, but make it end _faster_.

_**If **she had gotten the weapons out of the temples **before** Ganondorf infected them, she could've given them to Link once he got out of his eternal sleep, and it would make it a lot easier._

And even so, the wise part of her told her to stop dwelling in the past (future if you're technical), but Zelda mentally screams if she did any of these things there wouldn't be a wise, mentally-older part of anyways. She knows she's right when the voice doesn't disagree, and so she laughs, and laughs, and laughs…

**_If_ **_she had gotten the Sages to the Sacred Realm **before** Ganondorf figured out his power, they could've easily sealed him away, lives unshed but minds still taint with the knowledge that they almost were ruined and it was the_ _**great**_ _Queen Zelda who saved them all, and it would be a happily forever after just like those other princesses in the books she read._

But Zelda isn't just like those other princesses; there was no happily ever after, and there was a Nursemaid who tried in vain to stop her when she clawed her sharp nails against her head, and there was a skull visible, and there was plenty of gore that was shown when she started on her stomach. Zelda wants to live like those princesses, and if she sleeps the good sleep she can _be _just like those princesses! But she's not, because Impa has taken care of the sleeping herbs before a bitter (sweet! _Sweet!_) drop of the soup it had tainted even touches her tongue, and ugly scars riddle her body, and they are grotesque, not wondrous symbols, and her prince charming never came for her.

Ever.

She is not wise as those princesses are, not as kind, or powerful, and not even close to as _beautiful _as they were, but she does have one thing, but only for a short while, as apparently, common sense fails you the moment you die.

_And though being wise means being powerful, it doesn't exactly mean you have common sense, and just because you're a queen doesn't mean you don't want to be a princess.

* * *

_

Wow, look how angsty this is! This _so _makes up for the sappiness of that last one…

Review please!

theinsane


End file.
